Homecoming
by browngirlwrites
Summary: A CM Punk/The Undertaker pairing. SLASH!


Homecoming

Pairing: CM Punk/The Undertaker

Disclaimer: While I (heart) both Punk & 'Taker, I do not own either of them. :|

Setting: Takes place before Judgment Day :)

* * *

"Mmmm, d-daddy, please... fuck...me...h-har-haaarrderrr," Phil panted.

"You mean like this, sweetness?" Mark grinned, pulling all the way out & thrusting all the way back in to his young stud.

"Mmmmmm, Maaaaarrrkk," Phil whimpered biting his lower lip.

"Fuck, sweetie pie. If only you could see how fucking pretty you look right now."

Phil just moaned against his lover's neck as he turned his head to kiss him; his back against Mark's chest as they made love. They were staying at his Wicker Park home & Phil couldn't wait to get Mark back to his place to 'christen' his bed with the man he loved. It was the first time Mark had ever been to his place, & Phil was enjoying the company of the other man.

Gently grabbing the back of Phil's neck, Mark pushed him down so that he was on all fours. He rested one hand on the small of Phil's back, & used the other to steady Phil's hips, taking the straight-edge superstar deeper. The pain of his pulsating member was driving Phil insane. He leaned his head down, resting it on the pillows, as he brought his hands toward his dick. He began stroking feverishly in an attempt to find the release that he desperately wanted.

No sooner than he touched himself, Phil screamed in a desperate wave of pleasure as he came into his hands. Hearing his beau's cries, & feeling the contractions of Phil's muscles around his own member, Mark came; spilling into Phil, filling him with his seed. Phil moaned softly, enjoying the extra burst of heat inside of him. He collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily. He loved sex with Mark; no one else had ever been able to make his body feel the way that he did. Hell, no one ever made him cum the way that Mark did! Phil smiled to himself, face buried in his pillow. Sex with Mark was never a dull moment.

Mark pulled from Phil & laid down beside him. He grabbed onto his hair, turning his head to face him. He leaned towards Phil & slid his tongue between the pierced lips. He kissed him feverishly, pulling the smaller body closer to his. Breaking the kiss, he placed small kisses across Phil's face.

"Happy to be home, baby?"

"You know it! I can't wait until later though; Judgment Day here is going to be awesome!" Phil shouted excitedly.

"Well, you know I'll be in the back rootin' for ya," Mark stated.

"You'd better be!" Phil demanded placing a peck on Mark's lips.

* * *

"Hey, Punk. You're match is up first buddy," a stage hand shouted, knocking on the door.

"OK, thanks man!" Phil responded.

"You ready for you match, love?" Mark inquired looking up at Phil from the bench.

"Yeap. I'm ready to bring it for the Chi!" Phil shouted bouncing up & down.

"Hold on, wait a minute," Mark said grabbing Phil by his hips stilling him.

"What?"

"Your trunks & kick pads."

"What's wrong with them?" Phil asked looking down at his attire confused.

"Nothing. I just think the color combo looks damn sexy on that hot little body of yours," Mark grinned. "I swear if you didn't have to go out there in a few I'd--" Mark cut himself off as he lifted Phil's t-shirt to place a kiss under his navel.

"Maark, stop it! Don't get me hot before my match!" Phil protested giggling.

Mark began a light humming as he traced his mouth from under Phil's navel, over his groin area. "You don't have to go on yet, it's only 7:45," he reached a hand between Phil's legs, palming his ass & pulling him closer.

"Maaarrk, dooon't, please," Phil whimpered as he felt the heat spreading across his face.

"Your mouth says 'don't,' but something else says different," Mark smiled grabbing the brim of Phil's trunks.

"But--"

Before Phil could protest further, Mark had slid his trunks down & taken Phil in his entirety into his mouth. Phil gasped, then began to whimper as the warmth of Mark's mouth surrounded his penis. He placed a foot onto the bench & grabbing a handful of Mark's jet black hair. Shaking feverishly, he bit down onto his lip ring as tears of satisfaction rushed down his cheeks. Still palming Phil's backside, Mark slowly slid his middle finger into Phil. Phil groaned as Mark stroked his prostate in a way that he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Mmmm, dadddy," Phil whimpered as he felt his orgasm rush down Mark's throat.

Mark swallowed everything that Phil had to offer him. He continued a light suction on his member as Phil came down from his high. He removed his finger from Phil as he pulled away from his little sex kitten. Phil was bent down, hands on his knees, attempting to regain control of his breathing as he locked eyes with Mark. The elder man smiled a devilish grin & went to the bathroom to wet washcloth. He sat back in front of Phil & gently wiped him clean & slid his trunks back on him.

He stood & took Phil into his arms, placing kisses over his face & neck. He rubbed his back lightly with his free hand & nibbled at his lip ring.

"You're up in five, Punk!" the stage hand shouted knocking.

"Good luck, babe."

"Thanks," Phil said placing as kiss on Mark's lips.

Mark put him down & Phil headed towards the door.

"Oh yea, Phil--"

"Hmm?" Phil responded turning to face Mark.

"Welcome home, baby."

Phil ran over to Mark, wrapping his arms around his neck & slid his tongue between Mark's lips. He pulled back, looking into Mark's eyes, & smiled.

"Thanks."

* * *

I haven't steered away from the 'Hot For Teacher Series.' But after watching Judgment Day & loving how seeexxay Punk looked in those trunks & kickpads; I couldn't resist. :P


End file.
